I fell in love with a Pornstar!
by YukinoHana015
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a 20-yr old girl living at the peaceful village of Konoha gakure. Famous for being a sweety and was labeled as the campus Sweetheart. but all of that changed as she witnessed her older brother Neji relieving himself with X rated videos. What will happen when she enters the world of lust?


**Author's Note: Guys! if you are reading this, please make sure that you are already 18 and above for i will include some incest and other stuff that might not be suitable under the said age. thank you so much for taking the time to read this.**

**Warning: **Sexual content, Graphic and Hate Speech

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto All credits go to their respective owners.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga is a 20-yr old girl living at the peaceful village of Konoha gakure. Famous for being a sweety and was labeled as the campus Sweetheart. She's also the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan and the little sister of the well-known Anbu, Hyuga Neji. She had the perfect and innocent life but all of that changed when she 'accidentaly' witnessed Neji jacking off to one of his 'collectioned' sex videos. She never forgot the day it happened. Her curiousity grew each and passing day and She finally decided to learn how to 'relieve' herself with a guilty pleasure.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, it's time to wake up." Hinata was still sleeping when Neji peaked and softly knocked on her sister's door. Neji entered her room and decided to open the curtains.

The sun's light directly hit her white scarlet tainted face. as she felt the light touch her skin, She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Oha..you.." She greeted.

She got off the blankets still rubbing her eyes then stretched out her arms. "Hinata-sama, your bathtub is already set for you to take. I also put your Uniform beside the door hangers." Neji pointed as he left with a bow. "Uhn.. Arigatou.. Neji-niichama.." She replied.

After her morning duties, She bid the household goodbye along with Neji who was ready to drive them both to Konoha University. it was same as usual, they both rode, got out, was fandomized when they got to the school, eyes and gossips, cheers and idolization. They were tired of it. They didn't want the attention anyways.

"Ohayou Hinata and Neji!" Choji came up to them without the bag of chips this time. Choji finally decided it was time to put down the food and get in shape so that he can fundle with his newly announced girlfriend _Tenten. _It was then that he was also noticed by other women and said to himself _'so this is what's it like.'_

"Oha..you Choji-kun." Hinata greeted back shyly while Neji gave him the _'Osu' _greeting. of course, the methodist genuis Shikamaru greeted them as well. although shikamaru was always busy preparing for his engagement with Suna's maiden, _Temari. _He still managed to attend University by attend I mean Teach at the University. He was a genuis indeed.

"Goodmorning Shikamaru-san and Temari-dono." Neji fomally greeted the both of them as well as Hinata.

"What the fuck is with all this formalities you two?!" Temari laughed making Shikamaru scratch his head.

"Stop scaring Hinata-sama, honey."

"Oh, hahaha. Gomen Hinata-chan!" She replied hugging her as she rubs her palm on hinata's head.

"Ha..Hai." was all she said. Neji tapped her by the shoulder as if telling her to enter the room already. they all went to their classes and the day went on.

"Neji-kun!" Ino and Sakura fandomizing again making Neji '_uncomfortable'. _"What is it?" He was already sitting on his chair and was already reading his notebook for their first class when these two approached him.

"Neji-kun, it's my birthday tomorrow and I was wondering if you could tag a long with us?" Ino chirped wiggling her almost exposed boobs on his face, while sakura hold onto his arm. "I don't go to children parties." He glared at them but then the two laughed and replied "it's not a childrens party Neji-kun! We are going to have it held at The Republiqa bar."

"Republiqa bar?" He replied and acted as if he doesn't know the said place. secretly, he was a regular there. The place was full of Rich Assed people and hoes that he usually interacts with when he needs to _'Relieve' _himself. Tempted, He said yes. Ino and sakura happily went back to their sits when neji approved of their invitation.

Neji then went back to his senses as his eyes laid back to Hinata, his baby sister. "I almost feel guilty of saying YES to those two." He sighed and nodded. _'I'm still a man after all'._ thinking on the other side of his head.

* * *

Hinata was spacing out again as she continued to ignore Iruka and stared blankly outside the window. "it's a perfect day outside and i'm here caged like a bird." She thought.

"Hinata! are you listening?" breaking the trance she was in, "Ha..Hai!" she replied with a calm voice. Iruka then went on with the discussion and the curricular activities.

The hours passed by, nothing special happened again as expected it was the same old boring day. the day was about to end at least that's what She thought. Neji was missing again, this has been happening frequently since they entered college. the bell ranged and it was time to go home, everyone was leaving already and the hallways was already silent but at no luck, Neji was still missing.

She searched and searched and almost about to give up until...

_"Uhhh.. ahhh.. Yesss! Yesss! like that!" _the noise was coming from the Video room in the library. She had second thoughts on entering but i guess curiosity killed the cat.

She slightly opened the door without the guy noticing, her eyes widened seeing the X rated video flashing on the screen and what made her gulped and shocked her most is seeing Neji's exposed _dick_ exploding his manly essence. Hinata froze at the moment but then managed to run as fast as she could. She wanted to pretend that she didn't see anything.

it was on that day, it has happened. the day i welcome myself in the world of lust.

**end of chapter 1**


End file.
